1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machining devices, and particularly to a punching device with a pre-positioning function capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Punching devices are employed to punch or stamp workpieces. Punching devices include a base, a pressure arm, a linkage assembly and a punch. The linkage assembly is rotatably connected to the base and the pressure arm. The punch is connected to the linkage assembly. The linkage assembly is rotated around the base by the pressure arm, and drives the punch to punch a workpiece. However, a workpiece to be punched should be positioned by a manipulator before punching, thus resulting in lower productivity.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.